


One, Two, Three Kisses for you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua tapped at his lips. “Motivation,” he smirked.Three times Joshua gave Jeonghan kisses to motivate him





	One, Two, Three Kisses for you

Seungkwan groaned, collapsing onto the table. “No moooore English,” he moaned.

Joshua laughed, petting him on the head gently. “You’re the one who asked for tutoring. No giving up now.” He reached out to grab his cup, taking a sip of water. Frowning, as it came up empty, he swiveled his head.

Jeonghan lay there on the couch behind them, making faces as he stared at his phone.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said sweetly, “can you get me some more water?”

He turned his head, raising his brows. “And why can’t you use those lovely legs of yours babe?”

Seungkwan mimed gagging.

Leaning in close, Joshua repeated himself. “Please Jeonghannie.” He punctuated it with a cute smile, giving Jeonghan a sugary sweet type of kiss, pouting as he pulled away. “I’m thirsty.”

Seungkwan was dead sure Jeonghan would decline and call Joshua out for trying to use the cutesy shit with him. But to his surprise, Jeonghan got up, no sigh in sight, taking Joshua’s cup with him to the kitchen. “How,” Seungkwan whispered.

Joshua tapped at his lips. “Motivation,” he smirked. He smiled at Jeonghan when he came back in, cup full of water.

Jeonghan bent down to put it down on the coffee table. “Here Shua.”

“Thanks,” Joshua chirped. He leaned up, giving Jeonghan another kiss. “You’re the best boyfriend Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan seemed to lean into the kiss, before pulling away with a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Of course, I am,” he huffed. “Don’t you two have studying to do?”

“Let’s get to it Seungkwan,” he said, sending him a small wink.

Seungkwan nodded, processing just how easy Jeonghan was for Joshua and with just a simple kiss.

* * *

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol groaned, picking up a box full of god knows what. “Actually help us move you lazy sack of bones.”

Jeonghan scoffed. “I am helping. I’m delegating.” He pointed his finger at the door. “Chop chop.”

“Shua hyung,” Mingyu said, voice sounding alarmed. “Are you sure it’s not heavy?”

The two of them turned towards their direction. Joshua’s face was strained. But he still tried to smile through it.

“I got it Mingyu,” he said. His arms shook.

Jeonghan nearly ran the short distance between them. “Give me the box Shua. Your arms are shaking.”

“I—”

“No,” Jeonghan said firmly. “I’m stronger than you.” He took the box out of his hands and quickly moved down the stairs to put it into the car.

Seungcheol gaped at him.

Joshua smiled as he watched Jeonghan leave. “Good job Mingyu.”

Grinning, Mingyu nodded. “It was easier than I thought.”

“What?” Seungcheol was so confused.

Winking, Joshua explained. “I _motivated_ Jeonghan to help.” He shrugged. “It was easy.”

Seungcheol sputtered, his brain fighting to come up with words that didn’t sound like an accusation. Who would’ve thought Joshua could be so manipulative? It helped them but holy shit.

Jeonghan came back in, a few sweat drops on his forehead. “You didn’t try to move anything heavy while I was gone did you?”

Joshua shook his head. He walked over to Jeonghan, dabbing gently at the beads of sweat. “I’m pretty sure you’d yell at me so I didn’t.” He leaned in and kissed Jeonghan. “I’m fine.”

He grinned fiercely. Joshua was a stubborn bastard when he put his mind to it, the fact that Joshua listened to him now made Jeonghan happy.

Whipped, Mingyu mouthed at Seungcheol. Seungcheol nodded.

* * *

“Why do they do this to us?” Jeonghan’s voice sounded so much like rocks being grated Chan winced.

“I don’t know. But it hurts,” he said.

“Finals,” Jeonghan said harshly, “needs to die.”

Joshua came into the room with a tray.

“Snacks?” Chan asked brightly, his stomach waiting to be filled before he got back into the books.

“Of course,” Joshua replied, setting it down on the table. “If you two are still hungry afterwards we can order take out.” He sat down next to Jeonghan, running his fingers through his hair in a soothing motion.

Chan grabbed a rice roll, looking away. He didn’t need to see them being all lovey dovey. But he could still see them from the corner of his eyes.

“Are you ok,” Joshua asked softly, rubbing his nose against Jeonghan’s cheek.

“Brain dead,” Jeonghan answered. He moaned.

“Poor baby,” Joshua said. He moved, placing his lips onto Jeonghan’s. Joshua gave him not only one, nor two, but three kisses in succession. Each one longer than the first. “You can do it. Just one more to go.” Lowering his lashes, he purred, “Then we can have all the fun we want. Ok?”

Chan wanted to scrub his eyes with bleach. It was a bit like seeing your parents flirt and kiss each other. Nasty.

Voice now a bit breathy, Jeonghan nodded, saying “Ok.”

“Good,” Joshua said, smiling lovingly.


End file.
